vanessafandomcom-20200223-history
Ella Lewis
Ella Jayde Lewis is a major character on Vanessa. She graduated from Eastbrooke High School and now attends Oxford University. She's the heart and soul of her friendship group and together with Alicia keep life more interesting. Biography Season 1= Ella is introduced in Pilot as the confident best friend who helped planVanessa's birthday party along with Ella. In the following episode, it is revealed that Ella is dating another popular athlete, Yonnie. The two have been dating for a while presumable through middle school. In her episode, Vanessa and Ella, her relationship with Yonnie is worn down and she feels like she's in a loop. When the couples night takes place she dumps Yonnie, but seeing him heartbroken she realises that she wouldn't mind being in a relationship if it meant being the reason Yonnie was happy. She assumes that she and him can get back together but he is still too hurt to think about getting back together. Throughout the series, Ella realises her mistakes but her life takes the back seat as Abigail slithers her way through Vanessa's life, Ella is one of the first people to take notice and to fight against her. In the season finale, at the end of year party, Alicia notices Abigail leave. After seeing this she gets Ella who hadn't been drinking and the two drive the asylum. Together they confront Abigail, when Abigail finally backs down and leaves the two leave. As they go, Alicia has a bad feeling about the leaving but ignores it. Leading to the car crash which leaves Alicia, Ella, Abigail (and later found out, Marc)'s fate unknown. |-|Season 2= In the opening scene of Season 2, Ella is seen panicking at the sight of Alicia's limp body. Which shows the aftermath only to have the time skip show a funeral. We are lead to believe that Alicia has died but when Vanessa goes to see the open casket it is infact Abigail who is passed, Alicia is in a coma. Ella isn't coping well since the car crash and blames herself. She remains absent for the next few episodes. However in episode 4, Ella snaps at Vanessa for not being more sympathetic towards Alicia and for not caring as much as she should. In the season finale of Vanessa, Ella is the first person seen in the episode on the anniversary of the crash, Ella is the only person who still seems to carry the scars of that night. However in the second part of the finale, Ella is a lot more cheerful and has her hair dyed by Zee, but the dye is messed up and Ella's hair is turned blue. |-|Season 3= In the beginning of Season 3, Alicia is dating Marc which aggravates Vanessa, the first few sparks come from Vanessa challenging Alicia's title as "Queen" where they go back and forth until Alicia looses it and says that Vanessa is the reason that Abigail is dead. Alicia later hosts a back to school party at her new house, when Vanessa arrives she initially apologises before allowing jealousy to take over. The two but heads again. However, Alicia warns Vanessa of the terrible events that would take place though they aren't on speaking terms. But Alicia reaches breaking point with Vanessa when she confronts her, Alicia slaps Vanessa three times after taking the high road. When Delilah goes into labour, Alicia and Marc go to the hospital to show support. After Alicia discovers Harry and Vanessa having sex, she looses it with Vanessa for the last time officially cutting off all ties with Vanessa. Marc and Alicia subsequently, start dating for real. In the season finale, Alicia agrees to break up mutually because they still love their exes. Alicia goes to the bathroom and sees Vanessa striking against prom and is in jeans and a t-shirt. Alicia forgives Vanessa and sneaks her into the belle costume from beauty and the beast earlier in the year. Once she returns to prom, Alicia is greeted by Harry who proposes to her. |-|Season 4= In Vanessa, Ella is over the moon to be back with her friends and although she is in heavily reiterating that she wants a normal high school experience but knows it won't happen. Ella constantly protecting Vanessa from Lewis and Jonah, however she reaches breaking point when the she receives news of Kaya's passing. Ella goes into a shell of grief and agony as she mourns the loss of her best friend from elementary school. When she gets back to school, Ella has it out for Jonah who she believes killed Jonah. In the emergency lock-in, Ella gets up in the middle of the night and sees Jonah in the bathroom. Ella confronts her until Jonah admits that she's pregnant, Ella is further disgusted at the fact that the father is Lewis who was dating Kaya when she died. At graduation, everyone puts aside the pain of the last few months and celebrates their future, Ella dances with Jeremy although she knows they won't work out. Relationships Ella and Yen: ' ''First Relationship: '' Dating (pre-series) ''Reason for break-up: Unknown '''Ella and Yonnie: First Relationship: ''Dating (pre-series) ''Reason for break-up: '' Ella thinks she's not into him anymore but after the break-up realises that she still likes him and life isn't the same without him. However she doesn't love him and therefore she knows breaking up was the best. '''Ella and Jeremy' ''First Relationship: ''Flirting and occasional kisses Category:Main character Category:Eastbrooke students Category:Oxford Students Category:Yen's romances